PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 23: Tales from Sparkyville
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Taking a small break from "The Play" story arc, in this special Halloween episode we get an anthology of stories as told by Verona and Damien, the kids from the haunted house in "Descent Into Darkness-Great Pumpkin Rising". These stories star the PEANUTS gang in different settings and situations.
1. Intorduction

Episode 23: Tales from Sparkyville

**INTRODUCTION by VERONA AND DAMIEN**

_VERONA_

Greetings, horror fans. Verona and Damien here. You may remember us from the _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_ episode "Descent Into Darkness-Great Pumpkin Rising". And this season we're doing something different. We decided to do something like a horror anthology like you see in the movies with different short stories.

_DAMIEN_

That's right, dear sister. This time no trick-or-treating and a certain round-headed boy getting rocks instead of candy, no Halloween parties, and certainly no kids sitting in pumpkin patch waiting for a glorified Halloween version of Santa Claus. Nope, we're telling three different stories of horror that happened here in Sparkyville over the years. It may come to a surprise to you that this sleepy town has plenty of stories to tell.

_VERONA_

And these stories, although different, will feature the PEANUTS cast as themselves, though technically it isn't them, but they will have the same names to avoid any confusion; similar to the mini-series _This Is America, Charlie Brown_. They won't be any gore, but there will be some thematic events so this episode of _The Next Chapter _is rated K+. With that said, let's get started with "Tales from Sparkyville".

**UP NEXT: STORY 1**


	2. Story 1

**STORY 1: THE LAST SLUMBER PARTY**

_Starring:_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Frieda Rich_

_Violet Gray_

_Patty Swanson_

_Sally Brown_

_Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt_

_Marcie Carlin_

_and The Banshee of Hennepin County_

_Special Guest: Freddy Fabulous as the Sorcerer_

_VERONA: Our first story takes place sometime in the 1980s. Seven friends have a slumber party and tells the story of the Banshee of Hennepin County that was once the Queen of Slumber Parties. We look in on the friends as they enjoy themselves._

Lucy Van Pelt, along with her friends were enjoying the slumber party she was having at her house. Lucy had been holding some of the best slumber parties in all of Hennepin County, let alone Sparkyville. Her best friend, Frieda Rich, was on the phone talking to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we're all having fun, hun," said Frieda to her boyfriend, who was on the other line. "We ate some pizza earlier, and then we'll probably tell horror stories. Anyway, I better get back to the party, sweetie. Love you, baby." And she hung up the phone.

"Was that your sweetheart Charlie Brown?" teased Violet Gray, one of the popular girls who was also invited to the party.

"You know she and him are in love, Vi," said Patty Swanson, Violet's best friend.

"Well, if our little Frieda can see some good in the blockhead, he's not totally a failure," said Lucy.

"Maybe not, but I can still strike him out with three pitches," added Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt, the resident tomboy.

"Well he is my brother, and he's not a bad guy at all," said Charlie Brown's sister, Sally, who was also at the party. "Sure, he messes up often, but he can't help being clumsy."

"I say that all the time," added Lucy. "I will say this. At least HE doesn't drag around a stupid blanket like my brother Linus."

"True," agreed Violet.

"Well I'm happy for Frieda and Charles," said Marcie Carlin, Peppermint Patty's best friend. "Charles is a good guy and we'd be lucky to land a boy like that."

"Thank you, Marcie," said Frieda, with a smile. "Charlie Brown is wonderful."

"How about you, Violet?" asked Lucy. "How's your Shermy, hmm?"

"Oh, he's one in a million," said Violet, swooning over her boyfriend. "A great baseball player, and just good at sports, in general. He would almost be perfect if he didn't have two left feet when it came to dancing. I thought Charlie Brown was bad at dancing, but even I can admit that he's Fred Astaire compared to Shermy in that regard. The only dance he can do is the Frankenstein."

"As bad as Shermy is at dancing, I'd wouldn't compare Charlie Brown to Fred Astaire, Vi," said Patty.

"Even I have to admit, my Charlie Brown is not the best dancer," added Frieda. "Though, he's not terrible like Shermy, either." And the girls laughed.

"All right, enough boy talk," said Peppermint Patty. "Who here knows any horror stories?"

"I don't like telling horror stories," said Sally, holding a teddy bear. "I always scare myself!"

"Oh, good grief!" sighed Lucy.

"How about the story of Sleepy Hollow?" suggested Marcie.

"Heard it!" said Patty.

"C'mon, Marcie," said Peppermint Patty. "We need something original."

"How about the Banshee of Hennepin County?" said Violet.

"Who?" asked Frieda.

"The Banshee of Hennepin County," Violet repeated. "It's a Sparkyville urban legend."

"I've never heard of this Banshee," said Sally.

"Not too many people have, Sally," said Violet. "Long before Lucy here gained the crown, the Banshee was the original Slumber Party Queen. No one talks of her name, but twenty years ago, she used to throw the best slumber parties in town. She was the most popular girl at school that all the boys wanted to date. She also had a loving family and actually got along with her younger siblings."

"Now I know this is fiction!" joked Lucy. "Who actually gets along with their siblings? I barely tolerate my own brothers."

"Well, one night before Halloween, she decided to throw a Halloween-themed slumber party for her friends. She had planned to have her friends come over to her house to spend the night and the next day was Halloween, which was on a Saturday that day, so no school the next day. She sent invites to her friends and had her mother buy all of the food for the party."

"When does she become the Banshee?!" asked an impatient Sally.

"I'm GETTING to that part!" sneered Violet. "ANYWAY, unbeknownst to the poor girl, her friends had already accepted an invite from another girl named Cindy Reyes. Cindy was another popular girl at the school. They had all planned to go to Cindy's house the night before Halloween. Well, when the night of the party arrived, the girl wondered where her friends were and what was taking them so long. So, she decided to go around and find out what was happening. She had tried to call all of them but no answer from any of them. She finds out from some other girl that Cindy was having a big slumber party blowout at her place. She went to Cindy's house only to find all of her friends there. She had never received an invite to Cindy's party herself, so she didn't know about the party until that night.

"To say she was upset was an understatement. She was furious; so furious that she crashed the party and called out her so-called friends. She wanted to know why they didn't come to her party or even tell her about Cindy's party. One of their friends told her that they couldn't stand her grandstanding at her parties and that they wanted a different place other than hers to go to. After being told that, the girl ran out and back for home where she told her mother to cancel all plans for the party and to let her brothers eat the food. It was later that night when she ran away from home figuring her friends deserted her and didn't want to be her friends anymore. She fled into Monte Woods never to be seen again. Until a few years later, the anniversary of her disappearance, all of her old friends were said to be haunted by her spirit which became the Banshee of Hennepin County. Each and every one of her former friends disappeared without a trace that night like she did those years ago. But it wasn't the end. Every Halloween Eve, it has been said that the Banshee haunts slumber parties and takes girls to parts unknown, never to be seen again."

"Tonight is Halloween Eve!" said a scared Sally.

"Oh relax, Sally," said Lucy. "It's just an urban legend."

"There's no such thing as a Banshee of Hennepin County," added Frieda.

"Do you think there's truth to that story, sir?" asked Marcie to Peppermint Patty.

"Don't be ridiculous, Marcie," her best friend responded. "It's only folklore. Pure fiction. Right, Violet?"

"Well, it is true that the girl disappeared and is still missing to this day," Violet explained, "but as far as the Banshee story goes, 100% fake!" Sally and Marcie breathed sighs of relief as the other girls laughed.

Later, the girls were asleep in their sleeping bags. All of them had fun that night with the stories and dancing to music. Now they were sleeping quietly. Lucy's younger brothers, Linus and Rerun were at Charlie Brown's house spending the night so not to annoy Lucy and her friends.

Around midnight, Marcie awoke from her sleep to what sounded like high-pitched wailing. She got up and put on her glasses. She tried to wake up Peppermint Patty.

"Sir, did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what, Marcie?" asked a groggy Peppermint Patty.

"It sounded like someone was wailing," Marcie responded.

"You're just hearing things, Marcie," said her best friend, yawning. "Go back to sleep. And stop calling me 'sir'." And Peppermint Patty went back to sleep in her sleeping bag. Just then, the wailing got louder.

"All right, who's making all of that noise?!" asked an annoyed Lucy. "I swear if one of my blockheaded brothers came home from Charlie Brown's, there will be heck to pay!"

"I don't think that was one of your brothers, Lucy," said a scared Frieda. "I'm afraid that may be the Banshee."

"Oh come on," said Lucy. "That story is fake. Isn't it, Violet?"

"Well, Lucy," Violet began, "I do admit the story of the Banshee was rumored to be urban legend, but the girls disappearing was, in fact, true." The girls gasped.

"I don't want to be taken away by the Banshee!" cried Sally.

"Relax, kid," said a confident Peppermint Patty. "Violet said the story of the Banshee was urban legend. Only the story of the girls was real."

"I said the Banshee story was 'rumored' to be an urban legend," Violet corrected. "It could still be true."

Then they heard the wailing again, but this time someone said something behind it. "I am the true Queen of the Slumber Partiiiiiiiiiiiiies!"

"GOOD GRIEF!" exclaimed Patty. "IT'S HER!"

And before they knew it, a ghostly figure appeared before them. She looked like a young girl their age, but was floating and scary-looking.

"I am the Banshee of Hennepin County," said the ghost. "I was once the undisputed Queen of the Slumber Parties. But my crown was taken by that awful Cindy! Now I am forced to haunt slumber parties like this one and take the girls of said slumber parties away. Which reminds me, YOU WILL ALL COME WITH ME!"

"Not if we can help it, sister!" said Peppermint Patty. "RUN FOR IT!"

And the girls ran out of the house with the Banshee hot on their tracks. They made it to Monte Woods and stopped running when they saw that the ghost had disappeared.

"All right, we need a plan," said Lucy, panting and out of breath.

"But what can we do to avoid the Banshee?" asked Sally.

"We split up," suggested Peppermint Patty. "She can't get all of us at once. She has to chase one of us, but she can't chase all of us if we're apart. We will meet back at Lucille's once we lost the Banshee. Is everyone agreed?" The girls reluctantly nodded. "Okay. Marcie, you come with me. I may know someone who's dealt with the paranormal before, but I'll still need your help."

"Okay, sir." And the girls split up and went different directions. But as they tried to get away from the Banshee, the scepter was too fast for them. First to be scooped up was the girl who told the story about the Banshee in the first place, Violet. Then her best friend, Patty, was collected. Frieda and Lucy were next to go, and then, despite some bargaining and trying to make a deal, Sally was collected by the Banshee, as well. All who was left was Peppermint Patty and Marcie, who made it to the place that dealt with paranormal activity. They knocked on the door and answering was a tall-lanky kid with blond hair, who wore a robe with a hood.

"Freddy, we need your help," Peppermint Patty announced. "We're dealing with…"

"…The Banshee of Hennepin County?" said Freddy, finishing the sentence. "Get in now! My place is the only place where you'll be safe." And the two girls complied. Continuing he said, "Before you got here, I was already working on a spell that will send the Banshee back to the beyond. The only problem is, while I can get rid of the Banshee, I won't be able to get the girls she's taken away back."

Peppermint Patty and Marcie gasped. "Our friends are still out there," said Marcie. "What if the Banshee had grabbed them?"

"Maybe it's not too late still," Freddy pondered. "So as long as we can vanquish her tonight, there's a chance we could still save your friends and bring them back. But we have to do it before the sun peaks over the horizon. If we don't vanquish her before sunrise, your friends are lost with the other girls the Banshee has claimed. Now I got the spell ready; all we need to do is head back into Monte Woods, because that's where the girl disappeared when she ran away in the first place." And the three of them went back to Monte Woods.

Once they got near the center of the woods, they spotted the Banshee swirling around the clearing. She spotted the three heroes.

"Ah, you came to join your friends, after all," the scepter said. "Well it won't hurt a bit. You'll just disappear from existence."

"Don't even try it, girlie!" said Freddy, who held a vial of potion in his hand. "Your days of claiming souls are over! It's time you've went back to the great beyond where you belong." And he threw the vial under the ghost.

"Ha!" said the Banshee, with an air of smugness. "You didn't even hit me! Hmph! Nerd!"

"That's the point, Banshee baby," said Freddy with a grin. "This potion you don't throw AT ghost; you throw under them, causing a chemical reaction with the air and ectoplasm in your aura!" Just then the potion started to bubble in the spot Freddy threw it at. And then blue lights shot out of the potion and started to suck the Banshee in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked the Banshee. "I can't go back! I must reclaim my crown!"

"It's only a slumber party!" said Peppermint Patty. "Not a wedding!"

"NO MATTER WHAT," the scepter said as the light sucked her in, "I WILL ALWAYS BE THE QUEEN OF SLUMBER PAAAAAAAAAARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES…"

And with that the Banshee was sucked back to the beyond. And the lights disappeared. Just then, Lucy, Frieda, Violet, Patty, and Sally reappeared where the Banshee was.

"You saved us!" cried a grateful Frieda.

"I am never telling scary stories again!" swore Violet.

"Probably for the best," agreed Patty.

"If that Banshee ever comes back, I'll pound her!" fumed an angry Lucy.

"That's it!" shouted Sally. "From now on, I'm going to slumber parties where they don't tell scary stories!" Everyone laughed and Peppermint Patty and Marcie thanked Freddy for his help in vanquishing the Banshee. Now when girls ever throw slumber parties, they no longer had to fear an appearance from THE BANSHEE OF HENNEPIN COUNTY.

**END OF STORY 1**

**UP NEXT, STORY 2**


	3. Story 2

**STORY 2: WEREBEAGLE**

_Starring:_

_Charlie Brown_

_Linus Van Pelt_

_Franklin Armstrong_

_Frieda Rich_

_Sally Brown_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_and Snoopy as the Werebeagle_

_DAMIEN: Our next story takes place during the early 1900s. Sparkyville was just a small village at the time. And the automobile was still in its infancy and not widespread as it is today. Many of you heard of the werewolf, but have you ever heard of a werebeagle?_

It was dusk in 1905 Sparkyville, USA, as Charlie Brown walked his girlfriend, Frieda home. They had spent the time in the candy shop getting some sweets for them for about 2 cents a bag. They both needed to get home before it got too dark, for it was a full moon that night. And the feared werebeagle would be out hunting again.

"Well, Frieda," Charlie Brown began. "I had a good time being with you today."

"And I as well, sweetie," said Frieda, who then kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"And I love you, too." And Frieda went inside her house. Charlie Brown headed for home. Once he reached his house, he saw his dog, Snoopy, laying on top of his doghouse. Before he could even open the door, his young sister, Sally pulled him in.

"Get in, big brother!" she demanded. "Do you want the werebeagle to get you?!"

"I was just coming in, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "I wasn't going to be attacked by the werebeagle."

"You don't know that!" Sally protested. "Just as you were about to turn the knob, the werebeagle could've eaten you up before you even stepped into the house!"

Just then the siblings heard a knock on the door. Sally stopped her brother from answering the door. But was relieved when they heard, "Open up, Charlie Brown. It's me. Linus!"

"Well you can let my future husband in," said Sally.

As Charlie Brown opened the door for his best friend, Linus said without missing a beat, "I am NOT your future ANYTHING! Anyway, I am glad I got here. I heard the werebeagle's howl in the distance."

"Are you sure it wasn't a coyote, Linus?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I know a coyote's howl, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "This howl was more high-pitched. And the werebeagle usually has a higher howl than a coyote or a wolf." Just then, the three kids heard the high-pitched howl for themselves. It was louder than before.

"The werebeagle must be close," warned Linus. "Quick turn out all of the lights! And find somewhere to hide!" And Charlie Brown, Sally, and Linus hid in different areas. The howling continued for about a half hour and then it stopped. The kids emerged from their hiding spots and went to a window and looked around.

"No sign of the werebeagle," said Charlie Brown. "He must've left this area."

"Maybe," said Linus, "but we still have to be on high alert. I'm not leaving here until dawn."

"I don't blame you, Linus," Charlie Brown responded. "I wouldn't want to be out there with the werebeagle out right now." And the kids went to bed and eventually went to sleep.

The next day, Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Linus was talking to Linus's sister, Lucy about what happened the night before.

"It was scary, Lucy," said Linus. "Had I not made it to Charlie Brown's house, the werebeagle might have gotten me."

"I don't think there's any such thing as a werebeagle," scoffed Lucy.

"Now why does that not surprise me?" said Charlie Brown under his breath.

"I think the werebeagle is nothing more than a myth to scare young kids like ourselves," Lucy continued. "I think the grownups make up the story to have us behave, like the boogey man."

"Well how do you explain the howling we all heard last night?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Probably some neighborhood dog howling at the moon," Lucy reasoned. "For all we know, Charlie Brown, it could have been your own stupid dog howling."

"I guess I can see your point," said Charlie Brown. "But that still doesn't explain the sudden disappearance of a ton of dog food at the warehouse and other people's homes. Folks have said they suspect the werebeagle of doing that."

"Well I guess some adults can be gullible as kids, too," said Lucy. "As far as the dogfood goes, even I don't have an answer for that, except maybe our little town is getting overrun with stray animals and they are getting into the dogfood supply. Maybe President Roosevelt can declare a state of emergency on dogfood supplies."

"Oh brother," sighed Charlie Brown.

"You won't let the werebeagle get me, will you, honey?" Frieda asked Charlie Brown.

"I would never let anything happen to you, Frieda," Charlie Brown responded.

"I knew you wouldn't, sweetie," Frieda cooed as she kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek.

"Well, I'm not staying out too late so that the werebeagle, real or not, can get me," Linus replied. And the kids went into town to get some more 2 cent bags of candy and meet with their friends. When they got to town, the werebeagle was all anyone was talking about.

"Good grief, everyone's talking about the werebeagle!" said Charlie Brown.

"Hey guys!" It was their friend, Franklin Armstrong. "Did you hear? The werebeagle struck another house that had dogfood."

"Well it seems that the werebeagle is not attacking people as previously thought," said Linus. "Maybe the werebeagle just have a thing for dogfood."

"Just what we need," groaned Lucy. "A monster with an appetite for kibble!"

"Just be glad that appetite isn't for people, Lucy," said Frieda.

"Guys check out what my grandfather gave me," said Franklin. He pulled out a silver medallion. "It has been in the family for years and he said I would need this. He also said that this medallion will save my life one day. I don't know what he meant by that, but I didn't question it."

"Well I would guard that medallion with your life, Franklin," said Lucy. "It may save you from even the werebeagle."

"I thought you said the werebeagle was a hoax, Lucy," observed Linus.

"It is, Linus," Lucy stated, "but at the same time, just in case, because you never really know."

"Oh brother," said Charlie Brown, rolling his eyes.

Later that day, Charlie Brown and Linus set up a trap for the werebeagle. They placed some dogfood inside a snare trap. Snoopy was with them.

"Now don't eat this dogfood, Snoopy," Charlie Brown warned. "This is to catch the werebeagle. I will give you your supper in a couple of hours.

"A couple of hours?" Snoopy thought to himself. "How will I make it for a couple of hours?" And he went back to his doghouse.

"Do you think this will catch the werebeagle, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I hope it does, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "They say the werebeagle has been going after dogfood around town, so maybe this will catch it in the act." And the boys continued to set up the trap.

Later that night, Charlie Brown was in bed. Soon, he heard the familiar howl outside.

"It's the werebeagle!" he whispered to himself.

Soon he heard some munching sounds from outside, and then a springing noise. The werebeagle was captured. All Charlie Brown heard was some snarling noises. He went to wake up Sally.

"Sally wake up!" he said. "I caught the werebeagle!"

"Really?" said Sally. "Where is he?"

"In the backyard," said Charlie Brown. "Linus and I set up a trap for him this afternoon." And the two kids went into the backyard and saw the werebeagle. It wasn't very large. In fact, it was smaller than the kids. Although its fur was very long and shaggy, and it had teeth hanging out of its mouth. Its eyes were bloodshot and he had a big nose. The Brown siblings looked at the creature and thought it looked very familiar.

"Sally, I think I know who the werebeagle is," said Charlie Brown.

Just then, Linus, Lucy, Frieda, and Franklin came running up.

"Did you catch the werebeagle, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I did, Linus," Charlie Brown replied.

"My hero!" cheered Frieda, and she went to hug and kiss Charlie Brown.

"How about that?" said Lucy. "There really is a werebeagle!"

"My brother was just saying that he thinks he knows who the werebeagle was," Sally replied.

"Who is it, Charlie Brown?" asked Franklin.

"I think it's my own dog Snoopy," Charlie Brown responded. "Look at him. Look at the markings."

"Well there's one way to find out," said Linus. "Hey Snoopy, it's suppertime!"

And right on cue, the werebeagle jumped out of the snare trap and started dancing around like Snoopy always did.

"Good grief!" said Lucy. "It is that stupid beagle! Rather, that stupid werebeagle!"

"I can't believe it!" sighed Charlie Brown. "My own dog a werebeagle! Snoopy, how did this happen?!" And Snoopy pointed to his paw which was bandaged.

"Well they say that when a man is bitten by a wolf, he turns into a werewolf," said Franklin. "Maybe Snoopy was bitten by a wolf and he turned into the werebeagle. But instead of attacking people like a werewolf would do, he goes after the one thing he loves more than life; food!"

"Snoopy, were you bitten by a wolf in a fight or something?" asked Linus. Snoopy nodded.

"What are we going to do?" said a distraught Charlie Brown. "Snoopy can't keep turning into the werebeagle."

"Hey I just remembered," said Linus. "The only way to keep a man turning into a werewolf is to have him wear something of silver, or shooting him with a silver bullet. Maybe it will work on dogs, too. Franklin, do you still have that silver medallion your grandfather gave you?"

"Right here." Franklin pulled out the medallion. Linus took the medallion and placed it around Snoopy's neck. Almost immediately, he turned back to normal.

"Charlie Brown, make sure that silver medallion stays on Snoopy until that bite gets treated and heals," said Linus. "Even after the bite gets treated, he will still have the power to turn into a werebeagle. So the medallion has to stay on him until the bite heals completely." And Charlie Brown brought Snoopy inside so he can stay out of trouble for the rest of the night. He kissed Frieda goodnight and said goodnight to everyone else. He and Sally went back to bed. Snoopy joined him and kept the medallion on his dog collar so he could stay normal until the bite was taken care of. The next day, Charlie Brown took Snoopy to a vet to treat the bite. He knew when the bite healed up that his dog would be back to normal.

**END OF STORY 2**

**UP NEXT, STORY 3**


	4. Story 3

**STORY 3: BEETHOVEN FANATIC**

_Starring:_

_Schroeder Klimt_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Linus Van Pelt_

_Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt_

_Franco_

_Charlie Brown_

_Frieda Rich_

_Snoopy_

_and the spirit of Ludwig van Beethoven_

_VERONA: And now the final story in "Tales from Sparkyville" tells about a fanboy who idolized a classical composer to the point that he almost became him._

_DAMIEN: This is a cautionary tale in following false idols in high places. Our last story takes place in the 1970s, when disco was king, and high platform shoes and afros were in style. But one guy thought, in the words of Huey Lewis, that it was "hip to be square"!_

The year was 1976, the year of the bicentennial. Disco was on the rise, and everyone was getting down to the dance beat. Everyone, except for young Schroeder Klimt. He didn't listen to disco, or even rock-n-roll. He was all about the classical music; mainly the piano sonatas. And the one composer he idolized the most was the great Ludwig van Beethoven. While he listened to others like Mozart and Bach to name a couple, Beethoven was the one he loved the most.

One particular day, his girlfriend Lucy came by dressed up for going to a dance. Their friends Charlie Brown and Frieda were with her.

"Schroeder," she cooed. "We're going to the school disco dance. It's not too late to take your ever-caring sweetheart."

"Sorry, Lucy," said Schroeder. "I've been trying to knock out this sonata for days. I think I may be close." And he started to play his piano. He then stopped in the middle of the piece.

"Rats!" he groaned. "I was so close!"

"It sounded fine to me," observed Charlie Brown.

"Me, too," added Frieda.

"Come on, babe," said Lucy. "You've been beating yourself up over this piece for weeks. You seem to be turning into Beethoven himself!"

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Schroeder. "Just because I idolize the guy doesn't mean I'm the next incarnation of him. I'm just adding my own interpretation of his wonderful music. Besides, disco doesn't appeal to me. It has no appeal to me at all."

"Okay, but don't get mad if a cute boy asks me to dance with him," said Lucy, giving up. "I will tell him I already have a boyfriend, but I don't want you to get jealous."

"It's fine, Lucy," assured Schroeder. "I know you're faithful." And Lucy and the others left for the dance. Schroeder continued to play the sonata.

As they were leaving, Lucy said, "Charlie Brown, Frieda, I'm worried about Schroeder."

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie Brown.

"We all know that he loves to play Beethoven," Lucy started, "but these days, he's way too obsessed, even for him! And this particular piece that he's been practicing for like forever has got him even more wound up."

"Maye we could have a Beethoven intervention," suggested Frieda.

"It may come to that, Frieda," sighed Lucy. "Because if this keeps up, I may have Ludwig instead of Schroeder by the end." Little did Lucy now how right she would be.

Later that evening, Schroeder continued to practice. His mother brought in his dinner so he could eat as he played. Finally, exhausted from practicing all day, Schroeder collapsed on his piano. He had worn himself out, and his fingers were red and pulsating.

"Maybe that's enough for one day," he said to himself. Schroeder got up and got ready for bed. As he went to sleep his started tossing and turning. All of the sudden he woke up to the sight of Ludwig van Beethoven himself, standing in front of his bed.

"Are you the one they call Schroeder Klimt?" asked the composer.

"Beethoven?!" said an astounded Schroeder. "I am your biggest fan! How are you? I have so many questions to ask you!"

"There will be plenty of time for that, my boy," assured Beethoven. "Right now I need to know, are you playing my Piano Sonata No. 32 in C minor, Opus 111?"

"Yes, as I'm trying to learn it right now," Schroeder replied.

"You know that was my final piano sonata, lad," said Beethoven.

"I do know that."

"Well I always wanted to play that once more, but I died before I could. Maybe you could help me?"

"How could I help you, sir?"

"Just hold still, my boy. You won't feel a thing." And, before Schroeder could react, the spirit of the composer slipped into his biggest fan's body, taking over Schroeder as a result. Schroeder's eyes began to glow a bright light as the transformation.

The next day, Lucy was walking with Frieda and Peppermint Patty towards Schroeder's house. They wanted to share what Schroeder missed at the dance the previous night.

"I wish I could have danced with my Schroeder," Lucy lamented. "Once he hears what fun he missed out on, I'm sure he won't stand me up again."

"Maybe, Lucille," Peppermint Patty began, "but I wouldn't count on it."

"The only things he loves more than even you is playing the music of his idol Beethoven," added Frieda. "While it's okay to love classical music, there is such a thing as too much of one kind of music."

"Maybe," said Lucy, "but try telling him that." When they approached his house, they heard the sound of Piano Sonata No. 32 in C minor, Opus 111 playing loudly. As they entered the house, they saw Schroeder at the piano. While they were used to seeing him playing his piano as he always did, they couldn't help but notice that he looked different. His hair was done up in a late 1700s/early 1800s style, and he looked really stern and frustrated, even for him.

"Schroeder?" Lucy started. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Nicht jetzt, Frau!" he shouted with his voice sounding drastically different. "Ich bin damit beschäftigt, meine Sonate zu üben!"

"What did you say?" asked Lucy, getting upset.

"Kann ein Mann seine Musik nicht in Ruhe üben?!" he responded.

Peppermint Patty recognized the language. "Lucille, he's talking in German!"

"How do you know, Patty?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, you do know my boyfriend, Franco, just so happens to be German," Patty retorted.

"Yeah, but why is Schroeder all of the sudden speaking it?" wondered Frieda.

"Well with him liking Beethoven and all, maybe he's picked up on the German language," reasoned Lucy. Turning back to her boyfriend, she said, "Schroeder, can't you go back to talking English, please?"

"Guter Kummer, Frau!" he shouted, finally stopping playing. "Schröder ist nicht mehr. Du kannst mich Ludwig nennen!"

"I think he said his name was now Ludwig, as in Ludwig van Beethoven!" said a concerned Patty.

"What are we going to do?" asked Frieda.

"Patty, call Franco and tell him to come over here right away," said Lucy. "He's German, so he'll understand Schro- I mean Ludwig here. Afterwards, I'm calling Linus."

"What will Linus do?" asked Patty.

"He's been studying up on removing spirits and exorcisms," Lucy replied. "He will be crucial to saving Schroeder."

A few minutes later, both Linus and Franco showed up. Charlie Brown and Snoopy also came for extra help. Franco talked in his native German language to "Ludwig" so he can be calm around another native German. Linus, meanwhile, got ready to perform the exorcism.

"Everyone circle the host and piano," Linus started. "Now hold hands." And everyone held hands. For Snoopy, one paw was holding his owner's hand, and the other beckoned Lucy's.

"I AM NOT HOLDING HANDSOR PAWS WITH THAT STUPID BEAGLE!" she ranted.

"Good grief, Lucy, do you want to save Schroeder or not?!" said a frustrated Charlie Brown. "Set your stupid pride aside for now and grab my dogs paw!"

Lucy reluctantly held Snoopy's other paw and the exorcism began. "Oh spirit of Ludwig van Beethoven," Linus began. "Leave this boy! You must move on. Your music will forever survive and your last sonata will always be performed. Just move on."

And the kids started chanting "Move on" and Schroeder's body started shaking and twitching before finally collapsing on top of the piano. After a while, Schroeder groaned and got up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Schroeder, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Lucy. And the rest started laughing. Schroeder was back to normal.

A few days later, Lucy went to Schroeder's house to see if he had recovered fully from his possession. He was watching TV and not at his piano like he usually was.

"Schroeder," she began. "How come you're not playing your piano?"

"Well I thought about what you said, Lucy," he began, "and I figured you were right. I do need to take a break from playing. I will play once again, but for now, I'm going to take it easy. Plus, I think I need a break from Beethoven. As much as I like playing his music, somehow I feel like I should stay away from it for a while. Maybe play some Bach or even some Holden."

"Now that sounds like a plan, baby," said a happy Lucy. She joined her boyfriend to watch TV and relax for the afternoon.

**END OF STORY 3**

**UP NEXT, FINALE**


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE by VERONA AND DAMIEN**

_VERONA_

Well I hope you enjoyed our little stories. I know I had fun telling them. How about you, Damien?

_DAMIEN_

Definitely, sis. And you are welcomed to come back to our manor anytime if you want to hear some more "Tales from Sparkyville".

_BOTH_

Do come again soon…

Lucy, Cobra, Rattler, and Rerun looked at the two creepy siblings with trepidation. Finally, Lucy said, "That was some the worst stories I ever heard! I thought Snoopy made some dumb stories! Well he still does, but yours come really close!"

"I kind of like the story about the werebeagle, though," Cobra replied.

"Anyway, let's get out of here, kids," said Lucy. And the kids left with their Halloween candy in tow.

A few minutes later, Lucy and the Serpent Sisters, along with Rerun, met up with Linus and Eudora in the pumpkin patch. Linus was waiting for the Great Pumpkin once again.

"Hey, gang," he greeted. "How was the haunted house?"

"Don't ask," Lucy retorted. "Let's just say you waiting for a being that doesn't exist for once is the least dumbest thing we endured tonight. Instead of walking through a haunted house as promised, we heard some cornball horror stories. One was about a haunted slumber party, another about a creature called the werebeagle, and the last one was about a piano player who was possessed by his deceased idol."

"So we left and came back here," added Rattler.

"Sorry you didn't have fun at the haunted house tonight," said Linus.

"Where's Charlie Brown and Frieda?" asked Lucy.

"They went to the movie theater to watch some classic horror films," said Eudora. "Sally and Michael went along."

"Maybe it's not too late to catch them," said Lucy. "Rerun, you can go back inside. Girls, let's go. We'll pick up Schroeder on the way." The three girls left, and Linus and Eudora continued to wait for the Great Pumpkin.

**THE END**

**NEXT EPISODE WE CONTINUE WITH "THE PLAY" STORY ARC**


End file.
